


Come The Storm

by myelomorphosis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Eventual kylux, Evil Plotting, Hux is Not Nice, M/M, Post-TLJ, Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 13:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13502696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myelomorphosis/pseuds/myelomorphosis
Summary: (Post-TLJ)Hux is disgusted to find that he now has a powerful, over-emotional child running his First Order. But for the moment, he has limited options. So, somehow, he is going to have to find a way to deal with this.





	Come The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://themightynyunyi.tumblr.com/post/169202128768) beautiful work of art.

It was all because of the Force, Hux decided as he stared at himself in the small mirror.

This was the first opportunity he’d had since... well, since the disaster that has been the last few days, to survey the damage to his person. He’d been far too busy surveying the damage done to his Order and his fleet. Unless he was actively bleeding out, his body could wait.

He ran a careful hand down the dark red-purple stains marring his pale skin, biting back a wince. At least one rib cracked, possibly two. Bruises staining his side, his shoulder, both his arms. A collar of red around his neck. No open wounds, though, and given he hadn’t started coughing up blood yet, he was going to assume his lungs haven’t been punctured. Which was a blessing, because he really, really needed a smoke.

Yes, it was all because of the thrice-cursed Force.

Hux turned away from the mirror, reaching for his lighter. If it hadn’t been for the Force, things would have be different. He wouldn’t have to suffer such irrational, childish behaviour from those who ought to know better. Power would remain with those who _deserved_ it, who had _earned_ it, not those with the fortune to be born with magical powers.

The flimsy paper package had been crushed in his fist, but the cigarillo flared quickly despite the rough handling. The first breath of smoke was balm to his fraying temper. He exhaled slowly as he looked back at the mirror.

He had allowed himself one hour off duty, to eat and refresh himself, before he had to return to the bridge. Stimulants would be necessary to keep him working through the night, again, but that was only to be expected. It wasn’t like Ren - Supreme Leader, now, he supposed, would be of any assistance. Hux snorted and took another drag. He had trouble imagining Ren commanding anything larger than a small squadron or two, let alone leading the combined might of the whole First Order. Ren was a woefully insufficient leader. And he would never have been put in such a position of power if it wasn’t for the damned Force.

Hux stared at his own reflection for another moment, letting himself wallow, just for a few more heartbeats, in the sheer injustice of the galaxy. Let the deep-seated rage fill him, flooding his veins with a familiar heat. Relishing the killing fury.

 How much better it would be, he knew, if he could bend it to his own design.

 Then he turned away, stubbing out his cigarillo. Enough self-indulgence. He needed a plan.

 He spent the next ten minutes under a punishingly hot shower, letting the water sluice away the dirt, grime, and salt of the last few days as his mind ticked over.

Situation: Supreme Leader Snoke was dead. Hux stifled another snort. Did Ren really expect him to believe that it had all been the girl’s fault? Honestly. The Knight always had been a fool. But, Hux thought, at least in this Ren was a useful fool. Hux could never have challenged Snoke on his own, even with all the might of the First Order behind him.

Not that he hadn’t thought about it, late in the night, in the darkest corner of his mind. Snoke had been more stable than Ren, but he had still been a fickle, chaotic being. Worse, he had been an unreliable commander: withholding vital information, giving orders based on his “feelings” and “visions,” taking a childish delight in punishing his subordinates, and focussing far too much attention on those nebula-forsaken _Jedi_.

Now Snoke was dead, and Hux was not going to let this opportunity escape him. He took a deep breath, and shook his thoughts into order.

Situation: Kylo Ren had claimed the Supreme Leader’s place and taken over command. Hux had not had much choice initially, but now - now the situation was different. Loyalty to their General was deep in the bones of his men. Hux had made sure of it. If he were to rally the First Order to him, he knew they would obey. And oh, it had been tempting, seeing Ren alone on the salt plains after Skywalker had disappeared. All it would have taken was a single order, and his men would have fired. Or he could have taken over the controls and fired himself. He would have savoured Ren’s final moments, and even now he would be proclaiming himself Emperor Hux.

That was a pleasing vision. Hux took a minute to savour it.

But there was one more problem to deal with. The reason Hux had stayed his hand.

Situation: the bulk of the Resistance had been destroyed, but they still possessed a powerful Force-user. No matter what he suspected about the true source of the destruction he had seen in Snoke’s throne room, he would not underestimate the scavenger girl. One Force-user could - and had - bring down an Empire.

Hux made a mental note to see if there was footage of what had happened between Ren and the girl before they had arrived in Snoke’s throne room - or if Ren had (incriminatingly) wiped it.

Conclusion: Ren was necessary. To face a strong Force-user, Hux needed another strong Force-user. Therefore, he needed Ren.

His mirror was fogged with steam when he finally stepped out, but he didn’t glance at it. He dressed without thinking: uniform, shave, hair slicked back and gelled into place.

Situation: Hux must ensure Ren remained alive, unharmed, and on his side. Ren would not accept Hux as leader at this stage, that had been clear in the throne room. Therefore, Hux must accept Ren as Supreme Leader. Anything else would result in war between them, a disruption that they could not afford.

Conclusion: Hux must find a way to work with Ren. Consequently, he needed to convince Ren that Hux was 1) necessary to the proper function of the Order, and/or 2) useful to Ren personally.  

Regarding option 1: Hux knew there was no one else who could oppose him in the Order now. Not after the destruction of Captain Canady with his Fulminatrix, and the loss of Snoke’s Supremacy. All other potential rivals had long since been dealt with. Hux had taken pains to ensure it. And Ren had no idea how to run a ship like Hux’s beautiful Finaliser, let alone command a fleet. Therefore, if Hux was unable to command, the First Order would be vulnerable. This must somehow be demonstrated to Ren.

Regarding option 2: this would be more challenging, considering the longstanding and mutual animosity between them. Hux thought back over his past interactions with Ren, wondering what he could use to best secure a connection. Snoke had valued Hux for his ruthlessness, his engineering genius, and his skill in command. None of that would work here. Ren was a chaotic, overly emotional child. Therefore, Hux would likely have the best chance if he approached Ren from an emotional angle.

Hux curled his lip as he pulled on his boots. The idea of forming an emotional attachment to Kylo Ren, of all creatures, was repugnant. But it did have several potential benefits. Primarily, if Ren was attached to Hux, he was unlikely to further damage him with the Force even in a fit of pique.  His ribs twinged as he straightened up. Yes, a lack of further injuries would definitely be a bonus.

His hour was almost complete. Hux poured himself a cup of strong, bitter tea, swallowed down two stimulant tabs, and let his plans settle into the back of his mind.

Step 1: find a way to demonstrate how absolutely necessary Hux was to the continuing function of the Order, and if possible highlight at the same time Ren’s own inadequacies in command.

Step 2: further research into the scavenger girl, the Force, and, if he could, the events in the throne room. They could provide valuable insight into Ren’s emotional state.

Step 3: open more civil communications between himself and Ren. If that was even possible.

Step 4: ensure the First Order’s continuing dominance over the entire galaxy.

Hux settled his greatcoat over his shoulders, and allowed himself a small smile. He always liked having a plan, objectives to meet. He would not fail. The First Order depended on him now. He could not fail. With that thought burning in his mind, Hux made his way back to the bridge.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in a looooong time, and my first kylux fic, so I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Come talk to me on [tumblr](https://myelomorphesis.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
